Come To Me
by Kukuacho
Summary: When everyone has something planned for the summer except Danny, and his parents don't want him to be all alone, what will happen? He's sent to Uncle Vlad's house of course! VladXDanny
1. Chapter 1

_I just had to make a Danny Phantom story! It's called __**"Come To Me"**__.And for those who have read my other story 'The Royal Pain New And Improve', chapter 5 should be done by this weekend, like around January 7th…. I hope lol. If not I'm so sorry, but I am not quiting the story though so it's all good ^.^._

* * *

_**Summary: When Jack, and Maddie are off to go to a ghost convention for 2 months to show off their ghost hunting skills, Jazz to an all girl's genius camp for the summer, and Sam and Tucker are going on a vaction with their familys' , what will happened to Danny? Why he is sent to Uncle Vlad's house of course! VladXDanny**_

**Ages:**

**Danny-18, Tucker-18, Sam-18, Vlad-39, Maddie-38, Jack-39, Dash-19, Jazz-19, Paulina-19 **

**Come To Me: Chapter 1- The Letter**

**Normal Point Of View:Prolouge**

**(Fenton's house-Kitchen) **

" Maddie! Look here! There's a ghost convention happening outta town in a few days!", Jack yelled out excitedly as he continued to read this letter they received in the mail today. " Really? That's wonderful! How long is it for?.", Maddy asked curiously while she continued fiddling with their new invention, the ecto-ghost magnet. It pulls a ghost into a close enough range that it makes it easier to attack it by using the ecto-magnet to attract the ghost's energy." It says here that it's a 2 month long convention at Cloud's Vill. Only the best ghost hunters around the U.S. will receive this letter, and be allowed to come and show their skills there. You hear that Maddie! We are considered to be one of the best ghost Hunter's around!", Jack shouted out loudly while holding his fist to his chest in a proud manner. His loud shout drawled the attention of Jazz, Danny, Tucker, and Sam who were all in the living room discussing the movie they were watching.

Maddie giggled at the sight of her husband, and the curious glances the children gave them. " May I see the letter Jack? I wanna know if we could bring Danny along so he won't be here all alone for the summer since Jazz would be going to camp tomorrow.", Maddie asked while she took the letter from Jack, and started to read it. " Hm it says only people ages 21 and up are allowed to come. Jack dear I don't think we should go. Danny would be here all by himself for the summer, and you know how he always forgets to do his chores around the house and eat proper meals." Maddie said worriedly, not noticing the children entering the kitchen.

" Mom I'll be okay, I promise I'll take good care of the house. I'm 18 anyways which means I am practically old enough to live by myself.", Danny stated carefully, trying to hurt his mom's feelings, but at the same time trying to bring up a good point. " Besides if I need help, Sam, and Tucker will be here, right guys?", Danny asked hopefully as he turned around to stare at his two friends who nervously looked down in response. "Sorry dude, but my my family and I are going on a vacation to Hawaii this year for family bonding. Sorry man.", Tuck said guiltily, looking anywhere but Danny's face. "Sam...", Danny asked fearfully, slightly losing hope as to him having the summer all to himself. "Danny I'm so sorry, but my parents and I are going to this Family Reunion this weekend, and it lasts for most of the summer.", Sam said sadly while gently placing her hand on his shoulder in attempt to comfort him.

" Then that's final. We aren't going Jack.", Maddie said, causing her husband to awww **(not the aww how cute, but the aww darnit) **in response. Picking up the ecto-magnet, Maddie started pressing the buttons that would activate the machine to see if it work now. At the same time Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker all shouted "NO!", when they noticed what Maddie was doing. "What? Whats wrong guys?!", Jack asked on high alert, swinging his head from side to side make sure that there wasn't a ghost around. " Um, it's just that you should wait to test that machine on a ghost to make sure it will fully work.", said Jazz, distracting their parents while Danny made a run for it into the living room. Once Danny made it safely out of the kitchen the phone started ringing. Picking up it Danny spoke into the receiver " Fentons' residents, Danny speaking", he said jokingly while curious as to who it might be. " Hello Daniel.", spoke a smooth voice from the other line.

* * *

SO WHAT YA GUYZ THINk OF IT SO FAR??


	2. Author's NOTE

**Hello readers! I have some important news to tell you. I won't be able to continue with my stories for awhile because I want to edit them. When I created my stories I rushed through them and noticed a lot of errors after I posted them. I hope to fix those errors and maybe even add something to them to make them more interesting.I'm not sure how long this will take, but when i'm done hopefully they will be better! If you look at the first chapter of 'He's Mine' you will notice I already changed it a bit.**


End file.
